


Who's your mommy? - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Derek, Baby Liam Dunbar, F/M, Gen, Hale Pack, McCall Pack, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Regression, curse, liam dunbar - Freeform, little liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The McCall and Hale pack battle against another supernatural creature that threatens Beacon Hills but instead of it being dread doctors or a beast; it's in fact a witch who places a 10 day curse on Liam who has no memory of what happened other than the fact that he's now a toddler who's calling out for his mommy. Y/N, Derek and the Pack get together to find the witch but when they're unsuccessful, it's up to Y/N to raise him, take care of him and be the mother he thinks she is to him.





	1. Bewitched

Just when you thought it was turning out to be an ordinary day, the boys minus Liam all burst into the loft breathless and panicking.  
"What on earth is going on?!" I asked looking at them practically passed out and gasping for air. I walked over to Derek putting a hand on his shoulder and forearm as he was practically bent over trying to catch his breath.  
"We came to get you as soon as we could" explained Scott.  
"Why and where's Liam? Where is my baby?" you questioned slightly worried.  
"About that, he's fine sort of and with Melissa but we have some explaining to do, babe". Said Derek.  
"Wait, what?" you answered still unsure to what the hell was actually going on.  
Derek took your hand and led you over to the couch and sat beside you and the boys followed.  
"Ok so we're not sure how you're going to take this but here goes, whilst we were out in town we found the sorceress' lair and we went to see but Liam being himself and opening his big mouth, got himself cursed." Spoke Scott softly.  
"Oh god, keep going" you ushered him wanting to hear more.  
"So she cursed him by taking years off of his youth." Jumped in Stiles.  
"What? I don't understand?" You replied looking at them confused.  
"He's not exactly 15 anymore, he's more like 3 maybe 4" Said Derek.  
"Your baby really is a baby" he continued.  
"Ok but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.  
"My mom is looking after him right now until we came to get you but he won't stop crying and calling out for his mommy which we think is you?" he explained.  
"But i didn't know him from when he was that young so how is that even possible?" I asked still confused.  
"That's the thing, everyone knows you have a strong maternal love for Liam and because this is so strong we think the mommy he's calling out for is you". He explained.  
"Oh my god" I mumbled slightly shocked under my breath.  
"The sorceress explained that the curse would last for 10 days so would you'd be up for looking after him until it's over? I know how much you love and care for Liam but because of his state we thought it'd be a good idea to break it to you gently" replied Derek rubbing his thumb over my hand ever so gently.  
"What do you say?" Questioned Stiles. You nodded.  
After 15 minutes of cleaning yourself up and looking presentable, you sat in the front seat of Derek's camaro fidgeting trying to get the creases out from your shirt. Derek could sense you reeking of anxiety because he placed his hand on yours and held it tight for a few minutes "everything will be ok, babe" he smiled and then turned his attention back to the road. After the 15 minute car ride you finally reached the McCall household and agreed to meet Scott and Stiles outside gaining instructions before following them in after.  
"We'll go in and try to calm him down and then come get you ok?" said Scott and you nodded. He opened the door and left it slightly ajar so you and Derek were able to peer into the living room to see what was happening. On the couch you saw Melissa McCall in her nurses uniform ready for her night shift gently bouncing a little baby boy in her lap trying to get him to calm down.  
"Where's mommy?'' He cried, his little hands balled up at his eyes that leaked tears that tugged on your heart strings. Your hands flew over your mouth as you let out a gasp and Derek gently pulled you into him hugging you close and you tried to contain your tears. He may not be his actual age but he was still your Liam. He had soft sand coloured hair and beautiful big baby blue eyes that were filled with tears.  
"Hey bud, it's ok. We think we found mommy" Scott said as he crouched down to face Liam who was still wriggling in Melissa's lap and replied in a sweet little voice.  
"You did?" He questioned looking around the living room trying to find her.  
Scott nods and walks towards you in ushers to come in. Derek walks in first holding your hand and as soon as Liam sees he slowly shrinks into Melissa's lap as if he was afraid. You put your hand on his chest and he immediately knows what you're having to say so he nods and steps aside.  
You walk over to Liam and gently kneel down next to him. You look into his beautiful crystalline baby blue eyes and know it's definitely Liam. He slowly turns to look at you rubbing his eyes.  
"Hi baby" you say to him softly and gently smooth his hair away from his face.  
"Mommy!'' He cries extending his arms out for you to take him into yours. He holds onto you for dear life, his little hands clutching the fabric of your shirt as he cuddled close to you and laid his head on your shoulder.  
"Where did you go, mommy?'' He asked his little voice slowly cracking which broke your heart. You kissed his head slowly rocking him.  
"Mommy's right here, baby. It's ok, sssh don't cry" you hushed him drying his tears.  
"Don't leave me, mommy" he sobbed into your shoulder. You sway from side to side as you rubbed his back gently and kissed the side of his head.  
"Ssh I'm right here, baby" you told him hushing him as he slowly nodded against you and cuddled closer into you.  
You stood in the McCall living room for several minutes rocking the adorable baby boy in your arms comforting him. Derek stood beside you looking at how you conveyed the upmost maternal love towards the youngest beta in the pack and couldn't help but smile.  
Melissa got up and smiled at you as she placed a hand on your shoulder and softly whispered a "congratulations" to you both and winked. You blushed slightly and smiled at the ground before meeting her eyes again as she gave you another wink smiling. After that she gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and left for her shift at the hospital.  
You had noticed that after a while Liam was silent and checked on him to find him laying against your shoulder and his eyes fluttering open and shut every so often dozing off.  
You walked back over to the sofa and sat down making yourself more comfortable and repositioned him too.  
You now held him in your lap as he was all bundled up adorably sucking his thumb trying to get to sleep.  
"Are you feeling sleepy, baby?'' you cooed gently at him in your arms and kissed his sleepy little face making him so much more adorable. He nodded against you and started to fall asleep so you began to gently rock him.  
"Mommy, i wanna go home" He whispered gently against you.  
"We will, baby." You replied gently down to the little bundle in your arms and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.  
It didn't take long for little Liam to fall asleep in your arms and little snores could be heard coming from him. You smiled down at him resting peacefully in your arms.  
"Well i think we established who his mommy is" said Stiles sitting beside you on the couch.  
"So what happens now?" You whispered careful not to wake him.  
"Tomorrow, we're going to go back into town to find the sorceress and see if she can undo the spell on him in but in the meantime, all we can do is wait the 10 days out". Replies Scott. You nodded. Derek came and sat next to you and put an arm loosely around your shoulder and watched as you gently rocked Liam before saying "you're doing well, you'll be a great mom one day". He smiled and placed a kiss to your head.  
"I already am" you smiled at him. You gently stroked Liam's cheek with your finger and he nuzzled closer to you.  
"He's lucky to have you." Whispered Derek and placed a kiss to Y/N's lips and gently stroked Liam's cheek seeing the young pup asleep in his girlfriend's arms.


	2. Your Mommy

The next day, back at home in the loft. The boys had already left for town and you were alone in the living room with a hot cup of coffee and the blazing fire place watching friends as Liam was still sleeping. Last night, he refused to sleep alone so he spent it nuzzled against you as you gently stroked his hair and hummed a lullaby to put him to sleep. It was around 10:15am and you were having breakfast alone whilst he was still sleeping but it wasn't long until your werewolf senses detected a soft yet upset whimper from the bedroom which made you get up and check on him. You walked into the bedroom to find him sitting up in bed, whimpering and clutching the large wolf plush toy with his tiny hands that Derek had bought for him. You walked over to the bed and slowly sat beside him.  
"Hi baby, why are you upset?" You asked slowly brushing his hair out of his face.  
"Mommy?" He whimpered letting go of his plush toy and crawling into your lap and curling up against your stomach.  
"I'm here, baby. Mommy's right here" you spoke gently running your hand through his hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
"Why are you so upset, baby?" You asked him again.  
"You weren't next to me when I woke up and thought I was all alone like yesterday" he sobbed in your lap.  
"Aww baby, you were still tired so mommy let you sleep. I'm never going to leave you ok? You know how much i love you", you told him brushing his hair to one side and kissing his cheek smiling at him.  
"Ok," he said quietly against you.  
"I love you" you cooed placing another kiss to his cheek.  
"Love you" spoke Liam as he disconnected from your embrace and gave you a sweet little kiss on the cheek that made your heart melt.  
After you got him cleaned up, changed and took him down for breakfast.  
"I bet you're hungry for pancakes, aren't you cutie?" You cooed gently tickling his tummy as he giggled in his seat impatiently waiting for his breakfast.  
You placed a plate of warm pancakes made into adorable smiley faces with chopped fruit and he squealed in excitement.  
"Is this all for me?" He asked excitedly.  
"Of course it is, baby. Mommy knows how much you love pancakes now eat up" you smiled at him. You started to cut up the pancakes but Liam held out his hands.  
"I wanna!" He told you. You smiled and handed him the safety cutlery.  
You sat at the table giggling as you watched him struggle slightly as he tried to cut up and eat his pancakes. After a while he set down the cutlery and sat with his arms crossed and pouting adorably. You couldnt help but laugh and kiss his cheek.  
"Aww, what happened?" you asked playfully.  
"Can't do it" he said still pouting adorably. You giggled and pressed another soft kiss to his cheek.  
"You're so cute. Here let mommy feed you" you smiled at him. He nodded and smiled opening his mouth as he took the first bite and a big grin spread across his face. You were so oblivious to your surroundings and busy feeding and praising Liam that you didn't notice the boys enter the loft. Scott and Stiles sat in the living room whilst Derek stood at the doorway in the kitchen watching your interaction with Liam and couldn't help but smile.  
"Oh hey, babe" you said getting up to give him a kiss before putting the dirty dishes in the sink.  
Liam began to whimper in his seat as soon as Derek walked in and you immediately noticed pulling him into your arms.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" You cooed and kissed his forehead.  
"Scary" he said against you and you laughed. You looked over at Derek who stood with his eyebrow raised, arms crossed and in his signature pose.  
"No sweetie we don't say that, Derek is nice because he loves and takes care of mommy and protects you." You told him.  
You urged Derek to walk to you holding Liam in your arms.  
"Say hi to Derek, sweetie." You told him. He was hesitant at first but he slowly turned around to him.  
"Hi" he said shyly.  
"Hey pup, are you doing ok?" Derek said softly smiling at him. Liam nodded before asking "you love my mommy?" which caused Derek to smile and nod.  
"I do, your mommy loves you a lot and that makes me love her too" he said.  
"Then I love you too!" Exclaimed Liam who threw his arms at Derek and with Derek's quick reflexes he quickly caught Liam in his arms.  
"Careful pup!" He said holding him tight.  
You stood next to Liam and gently brushed the hair away from his face and stroked his cheek as Liam held your hand.  
"See, baby. Isn't Derek nice?" You told him. Liam smiled and nodded. He laid his head on Derek's shoulder and smiled whispering a "thank you" to the alpha.  
"What for pup?" Asked Derek.  
"For loving my mommy and protecting me". He said smiling at him.  
"Forever" said Derek smiling at Liam and placed a gently kiss to his forehead. Liam giggled and touched his forehead saying it was a "spikey kiss" unlike mommy's whose kisses were soft and sweet.  
You placed a kiss on Derek's cheek and one on Liam's before saying "I love you" and making him blush adorably.

Derek headed to the living room with Liam as you stood at the counter with Scott and Stiles.  
"How did it go or should I even ask?" You questioned.  
"It looks like he's stuck like this for the next 9 days". Said Scott.  
"How're you feeling about all this?" Asked Stiles who put his hand on your shoulder.  
"I love Liam, plus i never got to be apart of his life when he was so young but now i do". You replied smiling.  
Derek approached you with little Liam in his arms.  
"Mommy!" yelled Liam who wiggled out of Derek's arms and ran towards you wrapping his little arms around your leg. You picked him up and kissed his cheek and he laid his head on your shoulder nuzzled closer to you. "I want this forever" you told Derek as you held onto Liam.  
"I know" he smiled and kissed your lips and gently ruffled Liam's hair causing him to giggle.  
"Mommy, will you play with me?" Asked Liam looking at you giving you his best puppy dog eyes that were big blue and beautiful and his pouty lip.  
"Of course i will, baby. Go get your toys". You smiled and kissed his cheek letting him go as he ran off excitedly to gather all his favourite toys that were scattered in the living room of the loft.  
"I love him" you said quietly holding onto Derek's arms and leaning your head into the crook of his neck taking in his musky scent and closing your eyes letting a few tears escape. Derek could sense your sadness so he wrapped his huge muscley arms around you engulfing you in a big hug. Soon a pitter patter of little feet came running towards you both followed by him hauling a large wolf plush toy behind him and hugging your leg.  
"I wanna hug too!" He pouted extending his arms up to you both. You smiled quickly drying your tears and scooped him up and kissed his forehead. "Of course, cutie pie. How could we forget you?" You smiled at him holding him close and Derek wrapped an arm around his little family.  
"Love you, mommy daddy" he said kissing your cheek and going to kiss Derek's too. You smiled at Derek who couldn't help but let go of his tough guy demeanor and laugh.  
"We love you too" you smiled and placed another soft kiss to his cheek and one to Derek's lips. You set him down and he ran off again to get more toys.  
"Wait...did he just call me daddy?", asked Derek slightly terrified. 

Oh god.


	3. ...and baby makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Derek have taken responsibility of little Liam waiting out the 10 days. After the antics of the first day, they slowly get used to having a little one around the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my lovely reader who are still with me. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I'm almost done with university so I will be posting more frequently (hopefully).
> 
> This next part has been anticipated by many of you who left me such lovely comments not only on this fic but on many others so I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoy it.

Y/N and Derek were slowly getting used to having a little one around the loft. It had been a day and   
Derek would often find himself stepping back to just watch Y/N's interaction with Liam. She expressed such maternal love for the youngest beta. He knew Y/N loved Liam as his usual cheek but but once he had been transformed into a smaller child she couldn't help but adore his innocent childlike wonder. She would often play with him sitting on the floor together as she pretended to be the tickle monster and tickle his tummy as she peppered kisses all over his face as he giggled with delight.  
"Silly mommy", little Liam giggled happily playing with her.   
"Silly Liam", she replied as she chuckling at his silliness and pressed a kiss to the his hand as he reached up to touch her lips with his palm, pulled away and kept on repeated it giggling each time she successfully landed it with a kiss.

Y/N noticed Derek stood staring at her with a small smile on his face. Y/N scooped Liam up in to her arms and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek before handing him to Derek and asked him to follow her into the kitchen to which he obliged.   
"Derek, I know we weren't planning on having a baby any time soon we really do need to go shopping to get a few things for him. I know this is temporary but he needs some essentials until then", she began to tell him working her way around the kitchen to take out a small bowl and chop up a small banana for Liam. 

Y/N sat at the table as Derek placed Liam in her lap and also sat opposite her at the breakfast table listening.   
"You're right. If you're desperate we can go after you've finished feeding him?" he asked her looking at the clock to see it was just after 11:15am.   
"That'd actually be really great", she confirmed with a smile that made Derek's heart skip a bear. He went back to watching her feed Liam so lovingly. Liam was clearly enjoying his banana as he began to murmur "nom nom nom" as he ate happily boucing in Y/N's lap.   
"Hold still, you little monkey" Y/N chuckled as she readjusted Liam in her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"I'll add a high chair to the list" Derek chuckled as he got up to retrieve a notepad and pen sitting back at the table as the couple went over everything they needed for their shopping trip. 

Something told Derek that "essentials" really meant "everything a baby needed" as he finished writing down the rest of items on the list which was now over half a page long.   
"Don't forget to add car seat, babe" Y/N reminded Derek as he nodded as she fed Liam the last piece of his banana slice and stood up taking him over to the sink so she could wipe his face.   
"Good boy, all finished!" she praised him as she wiped his mouth gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"Ok I think that's everything" Derek stated finally holding the very long list in his hands.  
"Come on baby, let's potty and then we can get your coat and shoes", she told him excitedly.   
"Go out?!" Liam asked excitedly.   
"Yes baby, we're going on adventure!" She told him excitedly heading out the kitchen and up the stairs with Liam in her arms. 

The rest of the pack were either at school or busy researching how to evoke the curse put on Liam sooner than his ten day wait but Y/N wanted to be prepared just in case they weren't successful. 

The Hale family arrived at the supermarket that was just outside of Beacon Hills. It was bigger and conveniently had everything under one big roof. Derek clicked the button on his keys securing the camaro as he went over to grab a trolley as Y/N walked to the entrance with little Liam in her arms as she waited for him. 

"Ok, sit down honey", she instructed Liam setting him into the baby seat but he wasn't having any of it kicking his legs and squirming trying to keep his grip of Y/N.   
"Come on, pup", Derek encouraged him.   
"Mommy!" He yelled clinging to her shaking his head.   
"I'm here, baby but you need to sit down. Good boy, mommy can't shop and hold you?" She replied attempting to seat him again. Y/N gave him and sighed.   
"Ok, just for a little bit", she mostly said to herself as she adjusted Liam on her hip and walked into the store beside Derek who pushed the trolley down the aisle. 

The started off in the food section thinking it was probably clever to grab the few groceries they needed with the pack coming over every so often as well as baby food for Liam as well as putting in a baby bottle, sippy cup and plastic child safety cutlery such as soft spoons and bowls and walking further down the aisle to add in pull ups, baby wipes, shampoo, lotion and some bath toys. Liam specifically chose the one that were bright blue printed with a cartoon orange and black striped tiger after making grabby hands towards it.   
"Good choice", smiled Y/N as she showed him the items up close making sure they had his approval before placing them in the trolley. 

They headed to the clothes section next. Y/N was looking through a rack of red t shirts with a yellow thunder bolt stitched in the middle to find Liam's size to pair with the soft blue jeans she had picked out.   
"Babe, what about this?" Derek asked holding a grey zip up hoodie that had pointed ears on the top.   
"That is so cute!" She stated with excitement. She took the jacket from Derek and unzipped it putting it on Liam and putting the hood up so they could have a look.   
"Looks good, huh?" Derek replied proud of himself. Y/N took out her phone and snapped some pictures of Liam.   
"Do you like it, baby?" She cooed putting his hood down so she could see his face. Liam smiled. Feeling the soft fabric wrapped around him.   
"Soft" he replied and smiled up at the couple. Y/N took the jacket off him and handed it to Derek who put it on the hanger and into the trolley to purchase. 

"What an adorable child", Y/N heard from behind her as she stopped to look at pajamas.   
"Oh he's no-" Derek began   
"Oh thank you", she smiled cutting him off answering the kind old lady who came over to gently ruffle Liam's hair. Liam blushed and shied away before gesturing for Y/N to pick him up. She chuckled and took him out of his seat and held him close gently bouncing him as he hid his face against her shoulder. Derek smiled at the young pup. It definitely was Liam. 

Derek let Y/N down another aisle and looked over at her smiling back knowing he had her approval.   
"I think you're going to like this aisle, pup", Derek smiled leading the trolley into a large aisle that was filled with stuffed animals. Liam looked around in awe.   
"What is it, baby?" Y/N cooed looking at the happiness on his face and couldn't resist to press another kiss to his chubby little cheek.

"Toys!" He stated excitedly jumping in Y/N's arms.   
"Ok ok, but hold mommy's hand", she told him putting him down. Liam took hold of Y/N's hand and tugged her down the aisle to where a certain toy caught his eye. He looked up on the top shelf to find a large stuffed toy tiger that was bright orange with black striped. Derek swooped the toddler into his arms and lifted him up so Liam could get a better look at the toy he was memerised with.   
"Wow, what is that baby?" Y/N asked him.   
"Tiger" Liam replied still looking at the toy. He reached out his little chubby hand and touched it's soft fur.   
"Do you like this one?" Asked Derek who saw Liam look down and nod shyly.   
"Then this is the one you can have", Derek told him and kissed his cheek.  
"If you sit in your seat like a good boy, you can hold your tiger. Can you do that?" Derek cooed at him. Liam nodded excitedly.   
"Ok daddy", he replied happily. Y/N saw the interaction between both her boys and her heart melted. Derek would make such a fine father figure, he already was to Liam both before and after this curse. Derek set him down in his seat and pulled off one of the tiger plush toys from the shelf and gave it to Liam who hugged it as tight as he could.   
"What do you say, sweetie?" Y/N urged him to remember his manners.   
"ta'hank you, daddy", he replied happily still hugging the tiger.   
"You're welcome, kiddo", Derek smiled and ruffled his hair. It made his heart smile seeing Liam so happy. 

Derek saw Y/N watching him with a big smile on her face.   
"What?" He asked chuckling.   
"You'd make such a great dad, you know that?" She replied and pressed a sweet loving kiss to his lips before pulling away and proceeding down the aisle adding building blocks, reading books, a colouring book and a few other smaller soft toys in to the trolley. They made their way to other end of the supermarket having to purchase the one thing they knew Liam wouldn't like. A car seat. 

With the majority of the shopping done. Y/N stood by the trolley with Liam as she loaded the shopping into the back of their car as an assistant from the store and Derek worked together to secure Liam's new car seat. After a few minutes of struggling they were successful. Derek thanked the younger man for his help with a hand shake and took over loading the last few shopping bags into the back as Y/N attempted to buckle Liam into his new car seat.   
"No!" He whined, yelling and kicking.   
"Mommy!" He cried out.   
"Baby, you have to sit in your new big boy seat. It won't be for long, come on", she tried to encourage him but sighed frustrated getting up and moving aside. 

"Liam, are you going to listen to your mommy or shall I take your new tiger back?" asked Derek kneeling down to Liam's level.   
"No!" Liam yelled tightening his arms around his new toy.  
"Is mine", he whined scared it was going to be taken away from him.   
"It's only yours if you're a good boy. Remember how you sat in your big boy trolley seat earlier? Can you sit in this big boy car seat for mommy and daddy? Only for a little bit. Good boy", Derek replied. Liam nodded and let Derek buckle him in. 

Y/N sat in the passenger seat and couldn't help but smile over at admiring how well he had handled Liam all day.   
"What're you thinking about, babe?" Derek asked pulling Y/N out of her thoughts as he felt him put his hand on hers.   
"You", she replied still smiling. Derek glanced over at her with surprise.   
"What about me?" He asked her.   
"You handled Liam so well today. Maybe I was wrong holding off on the baby idea?" She asked him.   
"Seriously?" He asked her surprise in his voice.   
"Seriously. It was amazing, you'd make such a great dad. Plus it's hot seeing as an attentive daddy" she chuckled and leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"He really loves you", she added looking over at Liam who was preoccupied with his new tiger making adorable growling noises.   
"I'm really going to miss him when he's back to his normal self", Y/N sighed sadly.   
"Me too, I wonder if he'll even remember any of this?" Derek asked as he pulled up the drive away and to the front of the loft.   
"I hope so", she replied. Y/N loved spending time with baby Liam but she couldn't help but miss him when he was his usual self. Regardless she made a promise to herself that she would always be there for him even if it meant having to raise him all over again. 

Y/N got out of the car and unbuckled Liam form his car seat holding his tiger and taking him into the loft as Derek retrieved the shopping bags from their trip.   
"You did such a good job, baby. Mommy's so proud of you!" She praised Liam lifting him up in her arms and kissed his cheek as he giggled with delight. Derek walked in to the perfect scene before him and couldn't help but smile. The room was filled with so much love and happiness. He really did feel like he had a family all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of central baby Liam, mommy reader and daddy Derek vibes in this. I tried to make it cute and fluffy. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas of what you want to see happen in this fic, I'm always open to ideas and would love to hear them.


End file.
